


Snugglebug

by Riki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, blowjob, doppelganger fantasy, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riki/pseuds/Riki
Summary: When Viktor gets his flowershop, Yakov complains about the tattoo shop next door and warns Viktor about the sort of people he'll encounter. But Viktor discovers that the clients are unremarkable - with occasional exceptions - and Yuuri, the tattoo artist, is a lovely neighbor to have.





	Snugglebug

The more Viktor watches people leave Yuuri's tattoo shop with works of art, the more he thinks about having his own tattoo. His idea is vague, but he keeps wondering what it would look like in Yuuri's style - sharp lines, not always confident, but deliberate.

Yuuri offers to just sketch out the idea, to satisfy Viktor's curiosity and see if he wants to get it, but Viktor wants to do it properly.

"Don't you get money for the planning and sketching, too?"

Yuuri smiles sheepishly. "Usually I insist on it."

This time he lets Viktor insist for him.

The design turns out to be relatively simple, and soon Viktor leaves with Yuuri's art on his skin.

He adores it.

Every time he washes his tattoo clean, it's revealed to him again, new and exciting. He wants to show Yuuri how grateful he is, so he looks for little details he especially enjoys, and for each such detail, he visits Yuuri with a flower from his own shop.

Yuuri gets used to Viktor's advances, and soon he's comfortable with them. His responses become warmer, smiling wider when he sees Viktor with a new flower, extending his hand to accept it with less hesitation every time.

Viktor is sweet, there's a spark in his eyes and his smile is endearing. With each time, Yuuri's desire to kiss him grows. Instead Yuuri blushes and covers his face, or insists that whatever Viktor pointed out is nothing special.

Viktor's obvious flirting and easy appreciation of his art makes him want to be bold, though.

When Viktor gives him a beautiful iris, Yuuri smiles and teases, "You know, flowers seem less special and thoughtful when you just pick one up from your shop each time."

Viktor's eyes are bright. "No, it's the opposite - I took care of each myself. I spend whole days at work thinking which would be the nicest I could give you."

Yuuri has to kiss him for it. He pulls Viktor in by the front of his shirt and Viktor meets his kiss with enthusiasm. "That was so cheesy," Yuuri complains, and then has to kiss him three more times, sweet and short.

Viktor laughs. "This is nothing. Let me take you on a date. I'll show you cheesy."

Yuuri agrees immediately.

 

Dates are fun. Kissing Yuuri is fun. Talking to Yuuri is fun.

And Yuuri seems to enjoy Viktor's company just as much.

When Makkachin first meets Yuuri, she's overjoyed. She jumps around him, and he laughs and crouches on the floor to pet her and let her kiss him.

Yuuri spends the day hugging Makkachin, and Viktor's chest is warm and full at the sight of them. He's tempted to ask Yuuri to spend the night here, but worries that it would be premature.

After dinner, with Yuuri in his lap, kissing him, Viktor forgets that worry.

"What time is it?" Yuuri asks.

Viktor's response is "Stay," and he immediately regrets it.

Yuuri stares at him and Viktor's face is hot. He tries to think of a way to salvage the situation when Yuuri says, "Sure. But… what time is it?"

Viktor's anxiety escapes with a laugh and he reaches for his phone.

 

Viktor wakes up the next morning to the feeling of gentle fingers moving the fringe from his face, careful of any tangles created in his sleep. He finds himself wrapped around Yuuri, arms and legs.

"Good morning, snugglebug."

Viktor nuzzles into the crook of his neck. "Mmm. Sng… hmm?"

Yuuri lets out a tired laugh. "The iris you gave me. Looked it up, found its name. It fits."

Viktor wonders if he should be giving Yuuri space, but Yuuri hugs him closer and murmurs, "This is nice."

Viktor decides he likes the nickname.

 

Viktor soon discovers that Yuuri doesn't generally wake up so early.

"I just wasn't used to the sounds outside your place," Yuuri tells him, "they woke me up."

As the months pass, that changes. Yuuri spends days at a time in Viktor's apartment. Soon his toothbrush is next to Viktor's, there's a space in Viktor's closet for Yuuri's clothes. Dishes get mixed as Yuuri takes cooked meals from place to place, and there's a corner with sketchbooks and some not-too-messy art supplies. Yuuri jokes about his own place gathering dust.

Viktor revels in it. His apartment never looked so much like a home.

In the end Yuuri is the one to suggest they move in together. Viktor doesn't need time to consider the idea, and he doesn't pretend to avoid looking clingy.

By now he knows he doesn't have to.

 

The sight of Yuuri sitting and sketching in their living room is nothing special. At least it shouldn't be, Yuuri sits there to sketch nearly every day, but Viktor enjoys the way he bends his head over the paper. The concentration, the way he periodically remembers to straighten his back only to return to his slouching a moment later.

He goes to kiss Yuuri's nape, wraps his arm around his waist and stomach, rests his chin on Yuuri's shoulder.

"Vitya!" Yuuri shrieks in his ear, but Viktor ignores him. Over Yuuri's shoulder, the page is full of sketches portraying Viktor himself.

It's charming.

He opens his mouth to tell Yuuri that, but one drawing catches his eye. It's one of Viktor hugging another version of himself, both looking at the viewer.

Viktor points at it. "Why am I hugging me?"

Yuuri nearly slams the sketchbook closed, stammering something about wanting to practice drawing two forms interacting with each other. "It's much more difficult than drawing a single one," he dashes through the words, "and you're the inspiration, so, you know I already know how to draw people with each other, you see me drawing people all the time like this, easy! But practice is always - I mean, it's practice, and you, uh -"

As amusing as this is, Viktor decides to spare him. He kisses Yuuri's cheek.

Yuuri stops talking, biting back a jumble of words he was about to add.

"I'd rather hug you," Viktor says fondly.

Yuuri exhales, slow and measured, and leans into him. Viktor pushes the sketchbook away and starts kissing Yuuri's neck, running his fingers soothingly over his thigh. He lets Yuuri relax and melt, until his fingers reach in to trace the inside seam of Yuuri's pants and Yuuri shivers.

Later, Yuuri will admit there was something more than practice to that sketch. Now, Viktor forgets all about it.

 

"Truth or dare?" Yuuri asks, unsure. "Just the two of us?"

"It will be fun! Promise!" Viktor says. "If not, we'll play a video game. One of your choice."

Yuuri considers this, eyeing Viktor suspiciously.

"Yes," Viktor says, "I definitely have an ulterior motive."

Yuuri laughs and agrees.

Soon they find themselves with very few pieces of clothing, and much fewer unspoken kinks and preferences. It's sensual and sweet and at some point Yuuri decides he wants to stay in Viktor's lap.

Viktor goes to spin the bottle, but stops. "How do we tell which one of us it is?"

"Easy," says Yuuri, "if the bottle points away from us, it's you".

The bottle points to the side. Closer to them than the opposite direction, Viktor insists.

"It's still away from us," Yuuri tries.

Viktor is unconvinced so Yuuri gracefully accepts his turn, but chooses truth this time. He can't let Viktor undress him using this questionable spin of the bottle.

That would be cheating.

Viktor hums quietly. His hand is stroking Yuuri's stomach while he tries to choose a question fitting for the theme.

"First fantasy that comes to mind?"

Yuuri's shoulders tense and he looks away.

Viktor peeks at Yuuri's face from the side.

"Yuuri?"

"It's… silly."

"No," Viktor tries slowly. He's awful with emotions. This game wasn't supposed to be about emotions. "It's just something you want to do."

"We can't," Yuuri says.

"Is it dangerous?"

"No, it's… ugh. It's ridiculous."

Viktor kisses Yuuri's neck. "I'm sure it isn't. It's just something you'd want to do. It's okay to want. Even if we won't do it."

"That's the thing though, I can't," Yuuri says, "we can't. It's impossible. It's about… it's…"

"Yes?"

"To have two of you," the answer bursts out.

Viktor stops. "You mean like… a threesome."

"Sort of?"

"You want us to invite someone?" Viktor asks carefully.

"Where would you - no. No, not someone," he says, and adds in a softer voice, "you. Two of you."

"Oh."

Yuuri's whole body is tense, his shoulders hunched. He's clearly self-conscious. "See? It's impossible."

"That doesn't make it ridiculous."

"But it is," Yuuri snaps. "Why am I even telling you this? It's creepy and it's not like we can do it."

Viktor doesn't know what to say to that, so he tries, "I love you."

Yuuri pauses. Viktor might be awful at comforting him at times, he struggles without being told how, but he is genuine. Yuuri turns around in Viktor's lap and hugs him.

"I love you, my Yuuri," Viktor repeats.

"I love you too, Vitya."

"I'm sorry."

Yuuri shakes his head and kisses Viktor, leaning in close and enjoying the planes of Viktor's chest on his, Viktor's skin against his.

"Video game?" Viktor asks.

Yuuri nods gratefully.

 

"Phichit wants to plan a trip."

"Oh?" Viktor pauses in his work on Makkachin's fur. Grooming her takes time, since she keeps stopping him to lick his hands.

"For Phichit and I," Yuuri says. "We hardly see each other now since he's back in Thailand."

"That sounds great," Viktor says and gets back to his work, pausing to scratch behind Makkachin's ears. Maybe she isn't the only one prolonging things. "How long a trip? When?"

"For two weeks, in a little over two months," Yuuri answers. He opens a journal and adds, "I should mark it to leave the time open in my schedule."

"Hmm. So Phichit gets to have you for two whole weeks," Viktor says, brushing through Makkachin's fur.

"And you get to have me for as long as you like after," Yuuri says absentmindedly, still looking through his scheduled tattoo sessions.

Viktor looks up in time to see Yuuri's face turn red as he realises what he said.

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" Yuuri shrieks.

"But -"

"Stop, no, it's embarrassing!" Yuuri drops to the floor and covers his face with both hands.

Makkachin runs to him, excited. She licks Yuuri's hands, stubborn, until he removes them from his face to pet her and buries his face in her soft brown curls. Yuuri is still blushing, laughing.

Viktor sits on the floor with a brush in one hand and tufts of fur in the other.

 

Spending two weeks without Yuuri mostly means that Makkachin tries to steal his phone whenever he's within her reach. She keeps hearing Yuuri's voice and pawing at Viktor's hand.

It's painful and slow, the time refusing to pass. Makkachin is no longer used to being a teddy bear for whole nights, but she doesn't mind it.

As excruciating as it is, eventually Viktor has Yuuri next to him in bed, smelling sweet and fresh from the shower, his hair damp.

Viktor looks at his cruel, cold boyfriend and whines. "Yuuri, stop texting Phichit, you had two whole weeks with him! I'll get jealous."

"No, you won't," Yuuri says, holding back a smile.

"Sure I will. The same way I get jealous when you and Makkachin give each other more attention than you give me."

Yuuri laughs. He loves it when Viktor jokes about being clingy without self-deprecating. He sends one last message, puts his phone away and opens his arms. "Come here, snugglebug."

Viktor loves being welcomed into hugs. He also loves being hugged from behind, being surprised with hugs, or having Yuuri settle into his hugs. He lets himself be held, enjoys stroking Yuuri's back and occasionally giving Yuuri's collarbones small kisses.

"Yuuri, did you look up the names of all flowers I gave you?"

"Sort of, yeah."

Viktor looks up. "Why?"

Yuuri blushes. "At first I was trying to figure out if you're actually thanking me for your tattoo or flirting. Flower language and all that."

"Oh."

"When you kept bringing them it got a little more obvious…"

"A little?" Viktor says, amused.

"Okay, it was obvious," Yuuri agrees.

Viktor smirks. "Any other flowers you liked?"

"The first was entertaining," Yuuri teases.

It's Viktor's turn to blush, though his self satisfied expression doesn't fade.

"I liked all of them, really," Yuuri says. "And the confidence boosts for my art."

Viktor lifts himself up to look at Yuuri and exclaims, "Your art is amazing!"

Yuuri smiles. "Thank you. Hearing specifics of things you like in your tattoo, though. That was… special."

Viktor considers this. He sinks back into Yuuri's arms and runs his fingers through Yuuri's dark hair.

He decides to make his compliments more specific from now on. His Yuuri deserve the confidence boosts.

A notification sounds from Yuuri's phone, and Yuuri reaches for it.

Viktor raises an eyebrow. "Yuuri," he says flatly.

Yuuri looks at the screen and then grins at Viktor and hands the phone over. Viktor sees a folder full of pictures.

Pictures of Yuuri - and dogs.

"Phichit has a proper camera," Yuuri explains as Viktor browses, his eyes alight. "He learned photography, as a hobby. He wanted to take pictures of me for some reason, and asked me for a theme."

"Dogs!" Viktor beams.

"Of course, dogs!" Yuuri agrees with equal enthusiasm. "What else could I possibly choose? I messaged to ask him to send the ones he finished editing."

Viktor looks from the phone to Yuuri, eyes wide. "There's more?"

Yuuri laughs and pulls him close, Viktor's back to Yuuri's chest, leaving his hands free to go through the different images. Every time Viktor coos or laughs, Yuuri kisses his temple.

When Viktor finishes with the pictures, he turns around and hands Yuuri his phone back. Yuuri puts it away.

Viktor strokes Yuuri's cheek and looks into his warm eyes. Dark and comfortable. It's so easy to be genuine with this man. "Thank you."

"For standing near dogs and letting Phichit take pictures? I didn't do anything."

Viktor doesn't even bother responding to that. He just kisses Yuuri.

Yuuri hums into the kiss. His lips are dry and chapped, and Viktor drowns in the familiar feeling.

Viktor's hand on Yuuri's lower back finds bare skin, and he spreads his fingers, hugging Yuuri to his chest. Yuuri strokes his cheek, his jaw, gentle and affectionate.

When Viktor runs his tongue over Yuuri's lips, Yuuri takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss until Viktor melts against him. He pushes Viktor onto his back and sits to unbutton his own shirt.

Viktor smiles breathlessly, hand on Yuuri's thigh, his eyes drawn to every bit of newly exposed skin. Yuuri has few tattoos, but each is special.  
"The pictures aren't the only reunion gifts I'm getting, are they?"

Yuuri takes off his shirt. "Of course not," he says and tugs on Viktor's pants. "Off."

Viktor's hand slips off Yuuri's knee as Yuuri stands up to remove his own pants. Viktor's eyes follow him.

"Vitya. Off."

Viktor sits up on the bed, his back to the headboard, and does as he's told, starting with his pants and briefs and kicking them off. Viktor's shirt is over his head when he feels Yuuri's hands high on his thighs, and he gets lost in the fabric. He scrambles to remove it, fumbles with the long sleeves, throws the shirt aside and tries to reorient himself.

In front of Viktor, Yuuri looks like he settled on the bed to read. He lies on his stomach, his legs crossed in the air and swinging slightly.

Viktor meets his eyes long enough to see the playful spark in them, before Yuuri bends his head to take Viktor's cock into his mouth.

"A-ah!" Viktor buries a hand in Yuuri's hair and tries to keep himself steady with the other.

Yuuri pulls back and licks around the edge of Viktor's foreskin, the corners of his lips pulled up in a little smile. The sight is intoxicating.

Yuuri licks precum from the slit. Humming, he pretends to consider the taste.

"Even better than I remembered," he decides, and Viktor's laugh turns into a startled cry as wet heat engulfs him again.

Yuuri reaches a hand to pull the foreskin back gently and his tongue teases the underside. He loves this and it shows. He hums around Viktor's cock, moves with enthusiasm and inches forward, taking in more, bit by bit.

Viktor's legs quiver. His hand fists in Yuuri's short hair, pulling, and Yuuri moans and hums in response, sending waves of heat through Viktor's body.

He releases Yuuri's hair to lean back on his elbows. His arm isn't steady enough to stay sitting, but he refuses to miss this sight, the way Yuuri shifts, his head moving up and down Viktor's length. The way he uses the new angle to alternate between massaging Viktor's balls and rubbing the perineum.

Yuuri pulls up to let his jaw rest, kissing and licking Viktor's cock. The sight of those lips, red and wet, moves something in Viktor. He needs to be held.

"Yuuri?"

Brown eyes look up at him, Yuuri's fingers still wrapped around Viktor's cock and his thumb playing with the foreskin.

Viktor lies fully on the bed and shakes his head. Letting go of his cock, Yuuri crawls up to look into Viktor's face.

"What is it?" Yuuri asks. The sound of his voice when he wonders if he should worry is one that Viktor especially enjoys.

"It's too far."

Yuuri frowns, so Viktor hugs him.

"You're too far," he tries to clarify. He doesn't know if Yuuri understands, but Yuuri cups his cheeks and kisses him, lips moving over Viktor's in soothing motions, warm and comforting.

Viktor can't open his eyes when Yuuri rests his forehead on his and asks, "What do you want?"

"Anything that lets me be near you."

"Oh." Yuuri breathes and shivers in his arms. "Well… um. In that case."

With a kiss between Viktor's eyebrows, Yuuri moves away.

Viktor looks over and sees him getting a bottle of lube.

Yuuri looks at Viktor, his eyes taking in his flushed skin, the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

Yuuri considers the bottle in his hands. He hesitates and licks his lips. "Having you in me… would be nice," he says, and something about it sounds odd. "I mean, I cleaned up, because I thought - leaving the options open when I'm surprising you, you know, and - I didn't want to assume, but…"

Viktor sits up and tries to think of a reason Yuuri might be nervous. This isn't rare for them to do, it isn't some odd request. "Did something happen?"

Yuuri looks up. "What? No!"

Viktor waits, confused.

"Nothing bad, I promise!" Yuuri says, but he's fidgeting.

"Okay," Viktor says slowly, "What's the not-bad thing that happened?"

"I got… a toy," Yuuri says.

This isn't odd either. "Yes?"

"While I was away," Yuuri explains, "I wanted… I wanted to feel you. So… it should have been the same size, but, of course, it wasn't you, so - uh…"

Viktor reaches to touch Yuuri's pink face. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"It's ridiculous," Yuuri says. "Of course a toy isn't going to feel like you. It's a toy. I just wasted money and threw away a perfectly functional toy."

"You threw it away?"

Yuuri's blush deepens. "It felt wrong. Not what I wanted."

Viktor has to close his eyes at that. Then he moves closer to Yuuri, taking the lube from his hand and cupping his cheek.

"We'll get you nicer toys," he promises and kisses Yuuri. "For now, my love, we have everything you want right here."

Yuuri shivers again and nods. His hand rests over Viktor's on his cheek and he leans into the touch. Viktor takes in the vulnerable expression on his face.

He thinks about his Yuuri, in another country, impatient enough to feel Viktor with him, that… "Yuuri, what… what kind of toy did you buy?"

Yuuri struggles to pull himself out of the calm moment. He blinks. "What?"

"Was it a dildo," Viktor continues, "a vibrator? What was it made of?"

Yuuri stares in disbelief. "You want to hear about that? A waste of a toy, is that… sexy, somehow?"

Viktor looks away, shy. Even when he blushes, he doesn't often look shy. "I think… it's cute that you tried to recreate the experience of… us."

Oh.

Of course. For Viktor this story is reassuring. He probably spent those days feeling like he's not allowed to hate Yuuri's absence. Two weeks - such a short period of time. But Viktor isn't doing anything bad. He just likes being with Yuuri.

Viktor's devotion is plain to see, Yuuri can't deny the reality of it, but even after all those months, being loved and wanted this way by someone like Viktor is difficult to grasp. Having to reassure him that it's okay to love Yuuri as much as he does - that's surreal.

But it's what Viktor needs. So Yuuri learns.

He kisses Viktor, leaning back and pulling Viktor on top of him, pouring every bit of his desire and affection into it.

"Missed you," Yuuri murmurs against his lips and Viktor's tension vanishes.

"Missed you too," he replies.

Yuuri rewards him with a deeper, heady kiss, before he stops to look into Viktor's eyes. "I missed you," he repeats with more emphasis and sees Viktor's expression soften, the warm insistence in Yuuri's tone washing over him.

Yuuri's gaze is loving, and the sight of him on the bed is captivating. Viktor kisses his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, whispers words of praise and thanks between kisses.

"My thoughtful Yuuri," he says with reverence, "you know me so well."

He takes his time to enjoy Yuuri's lips, the taste of him, the feeling of Yuuri's body under his, the warm skin.

Yuuri's thighs are firm and muscular under his hands, and the calm of Yuuri's kisses is seeping away, replaced by anticipation.

Viktor sits up and Yuuri watches him. He expects Viktor to take the lube, of course, but Viktor has his beautiful boyfriend in this bed. He has to trace the small tattoo on Yuuri's calf with his fingers, has to bend over and kiss it, trail kisses from the black lines to Yuuri's knee. Yuuri in nearly annoyed by the time Viktor does take the bottle and wets his hand.

He spreads the lube on his cock generously, enjoying the impatient hunger that grows in Yuuri's eyes at his lazy motions.

He places his hands on Yuuri's knees, parting Yuuri's legs a little further, and looks at Yuuri's body, considering him.

"Vitya." A flat, quiet warning.

Viktor laughs and lines himself up, bending down to kiss his Yuuri and pushing in slowly. Yuuri lets himself relax and sink into the mattress, enjoying Viktor's slow and deliberate pace as his body adjusts to the intrusion.

Yuuri loves the feeling of Viktor in him, moving steadily, carefully. He wonders if he'll ever get used to sex with Viktor. To life with Viktor. No matter what they do, he's so caring. Yuuri holds him. He closes his eyes, focusing on the rocking of Viktor's body, Viktor's breath tickling his ear.

"You were right," Viktor says suddenly, his voice strained, "It would have been… nice. To have two of me."

Yuuri's arms tighten around Viktor's shoulders. He forgets how to breathe. "What!?"

"I'd be able to - properly - give you all the attention you deserve," Viktor whispers.

Yuuri gulps and turns his head into Viktor's neck.

This can't be real.

Viktor can't fulfill this fantasy, but he wants to find a way for Yuuri to still enjoy it with him. He takes in Yuuri's reactions and tries again. "Think - think how easy it could have been. With one of us… one of us in you, and the other's… mouth -"

Yuuri shakes his head jerkily, dazed. "Both."

Viktor stops. "What -"

"Both," Yuuri tries again, still holding Viktor too close to see him. He starts rolling his hips, trying to encourage Viktor to move like before. "Both… in me. Holding me, and - I…" Yuuri trails off with a frustrated groan, embarrassed.

Viktor has to take a deep breath and release it slowly. "You're incredible, my Yuuri."

Viktor adjusts Yuuri's legs around his waist and starts rocking his hips again, Yuuri's fantasy clearer in his mind. He tries to pull himself up to look at Yuuri, but Yuuri whines into his neck and keeps him there.

Viktor kisses his shoulders and bites softly, pausing to describe impossibilities. Ideas that could never come true, but Yuuri still responds to.

Yuuri's breath catches. The pictures painted by Viktor's words fill his mind.

"M-more," Yuuri says, struggling to fit the word between panting breaths, and Viktor doesn't know if Yuuri means his thrusts or his descriptions but he loves this voice so much. The heat of Yuuri's body around him is overwhelming.

"Yuuri," he rasps, "please. I - ah - I have to kiss you."

Yuuri holds tighter before loosening his embrace and letting his head fall back onto the pillow. Yuuri's face is flushed, eyes closed, and Viktor kisses him. Deep, wet, sloppy.

"Perfect."

He pushes forward, watches the glisten of sweat on Yuuri's skin. He's stunning.

Yuuri tries for a deep breath, but it stops with a gasp when Victor changes his angle slightly, and Viktor stares, charmed, and repeats the motion, trying to get the same sound.

"Vitya," Yuuri says with difficulty, "feels… feels good. More."

Viktor thrusts in faster, short and deep, his muscles tense and burning.

Yuuri opens his eyes and looks at him, breathing quicker but his eyes clearer. Viktor wants them glazed over, unfocused.

He opens his mouth to speak, to give Yuuri another piece of the fantasy world he makes for him, but all he gets out is a choked moan as the pleasure overwhelms his senses and the world dissolves around him. His rhythm fails and he comes, burying his face in the crook of Yuuri's neck and crying out.

Yuuri's hold on Viktor changes, cradling instead of clinging. He loves the feeling of Viktor's body against his like this. Viktor, his Viktor, shaking, incoherent, vulnerable. Beautiful.

There's something calming about being with Viktor when he struggles to pull himself together, tries to remember how to think again.

Yuuri strokes his hair, trying to wrap his head around being the one who gets to hold this man. "Wow."

Viktor's breathing settles slowly. He raises his head and opens his eyes.

Yuuri smiles at him and Viktor has to smile back.

"I can never keep up," he says.

Yuuri laughs softly. Viktor kisses Yuuri's forehead and lies next to him. Pushing away the lethargy, intent on making this the best experience he can for his beloved, Viktor takes Yuuri's cock in hand and starts stroking.

He kisses Yuuri's jaw, under his ear, soft, teasing, loving.

"You are beautiful, my love," he says.

Yuuri shivers and kisses his nose in response. "And you are gorgeous."

His voice is almost steady. Viktor wants that gone. He touches his forehead to Yuuri's temple. "None of that now. I want to talk about you."

His hand glides over Yuuri's cock, making sure to brush his fingers over the sensitive underside, and he nips lightly at Yuuri's earlobe. Yuuri's breathy gasp is a good start.

"You, my beautiful Yuuri. My sunshine," he purrs. "The things I could do to you with the help of another pair of hands."

Yuuri turns towards him, his eyes shut, and his arms wrap around Viktor again. His breath is warm on Viktor's neck, and Viktor's hand on his cock is steady and sure.

"So many possibilities to explore," Viktor says. "Do you want to get us started again? Tell me more about… having us… both?"

Yuuri shakes his head. Viktor kisses his temple, about to say it's okay, when Yuuri says, "Always…"

"Always?"

"Always… holding me."

Suddenly Viktor feels light. "Yes?"

Yuuri looks up at Viktor. "And… satisfying you. I want…" he groans and bites his lip, embarrassed and overwhelmed by Viktor's touch.

Viktor melts. "Oh, darling, you do."

Yuuri whines in protest.

Viktor kisses him, slowly, with as much care as he knows how.

"You do," he promises. "Every single time with you is incredible."

Yuuri shakes his head. "I know," he says frantically, "I know, I know, I love you, thank you, I just - I -" he makes another frustrated sound and returns his face to Viktor's shoulder.

Viktor kisses his hair. He knows there's a point in this that Yuuri is trying to get across, but he doesn't understand it.

"It's okay," Viktor says, "we can talk about other things. We can return to your fantasy."

Yuuri sighs and it sounds like relief.

"It's a compelling idea," Viktor continues, reassured. "Being able to take care of you the way you deserve, my love."

"Sweet talker… I'm not - I don't - ah!" Viktor bites his earlobe and Yuuri can't find the next words. It's better this way. No one gets to dispute that Yuuri deserves everything Viktor has to offer and more.

"Not in the mood for sweet talk, then?" Viktor teases, his voice smooth.

Yuuri shudders and makes an odd sound. It's a weak objection Viktor is familiar with, and he chooses to ignore it. He knows how Yuuri enjoys praise. He doesn't really mean to withhold it.

Stroking Yuuri's cock, his wrist begins to ache. He turns them so that he's back on top of Yuuri. The change in angle frees his other hand, helps him keep up his speed, and best of all - reveals Yuuri's face as his head falls back onto the pillow. Yuuri's hands drift to Viktor's arms and he holds on.

"What if," Viktor says, watching Yuuri intently for his reaction, "instead, I told you about one of us holding you down while the other fucks you?"

Yuuri jerks. "Vitya - ah -"

Viktor cups Yuuri's cheek with his free hand, kisses him softly, and then moves it to his nipple. He pinches it lightly and Yuuri jolts.

"Or maybe one of us in your mouth and the other inside you," he muses. "I'd love to see you trying to concentrate on a blowjob while I fuck you."

Yuuri's back arches and Viktor bends down to take a nipple into his mouth, hearing Yuuri's voice rise in response. The angle is odd for Viktor's wrist, but he refuses to slow the hand gliding on Yuuri's cock. He trails the other down Yuuri's ribs and stomach, rakes his nails over the hot skin of Yuuri's thigh.

He pulls Yuuri's leg up and lets his hand travel over Yuuri's ass, squeezing the firm muscle.

Refusing to let the images fade from Yuuri's mind, he lets go of Yuuri's nipple to speak again. "Maybe having one of us fuck you while you're in the other. Between us."

Yuuri's eyes widen. He stutters, incoherent, but it's an attempt to say something.

Viktor slows his strokes. "Yes?"

"Vitya -" Yuuri manages, his voice rough.

He sounds like he's holding in a scream.

Viktor wants him to scream.

"I'm listening, my Yuuri," he coos.

"Vitya," Yuuri tries again, his voice higher, and it's lovely, how speech fails him, how other words refuse to appear.

Yuuri gives up on talking. His arm grips the leg Viktor pulled up. He holds it to allow Viktor easier access.

Viktor loves the sight of him. He touches Yuuri's perineum and Yuuri looks up at him.

"You're beautiful," Viktor says. With one hand he spreads Yuuri's precum, his fingers moving to play with his foreskin. With the other he touches Yuuri's hole, his fingers dancing around it, teasing. It's wet with lube and come. "Absolutely stunning."

Yuuri closes his eyes, his fingers digging into the skin of his own thigh. The sensations flood him. Viktor smiles and kisses his forehead, his nose, his upper lip, a briefly sweet moment. Then, letting his breath caress Yuuri's face, he says, "Imagine how easy it would have been to fuck you again right now."

Yuuri gasps and Viktor hurries to drink it in with a long kiss, drawing maddening circles around his rim.

He pushes a finger inside, kisses the calf of the leg Yuuri is still holding up and says, "So easy with two of us. We could keep it up for hours."

Yuuri finally cries out. Unable to keep hold of his leg he lets it fall to the side, his hands flying to grab the bedsheets.

Viktor smirks. He finds Yuuri's prostate easily and Yuuri jolts, a louder sound punched out of him. Viktor's hand on Yuuri's cock grows firmer. He adds another finger inside, focuses his attention on Yuuri's prostate. Viktor leans in and whispers, "We'd take turns."

Yuuri whimpers, shivers, turns his head away from Viktor's voice. Viktor pulls back, worried, only to find Yuuri biting on his own hand, most likely to muffle any more loud sounds.

It doesn't work.

Adorable.

Instead of telling Yuuri to pull his hand away, Viktor smiles and drops an affectionate kiss. "Imagine. Always a free hand to keep yours pinned away."

Yuuri shuts his eyes and whines, his chest heaving. Viktor kisses his temple. He bends down to mouth at Yuuri's nipple again. His fingers keep sliding, in Yuuri, on him, and Yuuri's voice grows louder around his own fingers.

Viktor wonders if he'll manage a proper scream.

He looks up at his wonderful, unbelievable boyfriend, and says, "You'd be begging for a break."

Yuuri is shaken, turning to stare at Viktor, releasing his hand from his mouth. The rise and fall of his chest is rapid, his skin wet with sweat. Viktor can hardly believe how effective his words are. "Taking turns in you, we'd go on for hours." The hand on Yuuri's cock speeds up and the fingers on Yuuri's prostate are relentless, pulling out of him a series of rapid pants and a keen. He's close. "You wanted both of us inside?"

Yuuri wants to respond, he's trying to nod. It's cute - and unnecessary. Viktor bends over and Yuuri's arms wrap around him, holding onto him, clinging. Viktor leans in again to speak softly and clearly in Yuuri's ear.

"You'd have to earn it."

When Yuuri comes, spilling all over his stomach, pulsing in Viktor's hand - he screams, just like Viktor wanted. He holds on with both arms, pulling close, nails scratching and biting into Viktor's skin.

Viktor vaguely regrets that he can't see Yuuri's face. He closes his eyes to focus on the feeling of having Yuuri so close, on the sound of Yuuri's cries, the lovely shaking and convulsing under him. He lets his affection wash over him. Overcome, he sucks bruises into Yuuri's skin, enjoying the salty taste of sweat, the heat of Yuuri's body.

Yuuri whimpers, far too sensitive to enjoy the hands on him, so Viktor pulls them away, wraps his arms around Yuuri's trembling form and rolls them to the side, letting Yuuri rest with his head on his shoulder.

It takes time for Yuuri's breathing to even out.

Viktor doesn't realise how exhausted he is, but he finds himself dozing by the time Yuuri finally breathes out, "Wow."

Viktor blinks. "Mmm?"

Yuuri nuzzles into Viktor's neck. "Wow."

Viktor smiles. "You said 'wow' already, earlier. I didn't make it any better than 'wow' since then?"

Yuuri huffs but other than that, ignores him. Viktor thinks he'd swat at him if he wasn't so boneless and sated. He can't help but feel smug.

He strokes Yuuri's hair, keeping himself from drifting off to sleep, waiting for Yuuri to properly speak.

"Thank you, Vitya."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. For… indulging me."

Viktor pulls back and looks at Yuuri's tired blush, his messy hair, the drying sweat. "It's nothing," he says, because he can't find the words to describe how happy he is to have tried this.

Yuuri shakes his head. "It was…" he looks for a way to explain how significant it is, but he seems to struggle just as much. "I almost didn't tell you."

"I'm glad you did."

Yuuri smiles, but seems conflicted.

"What is it?"

Yuuri licks his lips nervously. "How come you… I mean, isn't it creepy?"

Viktor almost laughs. "Did I not make it clear enough that I don't see anything wrong here?"

When Yuuri shrinks at the amusement in his voice, Viktor's smile softens. "Yuuri. Why would it bother me?"

Yuuri looks away. "I don't… I thought… isn't it a bit like a sex toy? Oh, I like this model, I think I'll get another!" He winces as soon as he says it and waves a hand frantically. "I mean… I don't -"

"Yuuri." Viktor catches the hand and kisses it gently.

Yuuri bites his lip and looks at him.

"I've been your boyfriend for how long? I know you don't see me this way."

Yuuri exhales and his tension drains out. "Oh. Good."

Viktor pulls him back in. Soon they'll have to get up and shower. For now, Yuuri settles into Viktor's embrace, letting himself enjoy the feeling of being seen and accepted. Loved.

"Besides," Viktor says, "Who says I mind being a toy?"

Yuuri perks up. "What?"

"We can explore that another time."

"Vitya."

"Later."

"Vitya!"

**Author's Note:**

> Later that day:  
> "So your fantasy, my darling, isn't so much about being pleasured by two of me, but more about pleasuring two."  
> "Umm..."  
> "You want the challenge."  
> "... yes."  
> "I can be challenging."  
> Yuuri puts his foot in Viktor's lap.  
> Viktor stares at it.  
> Turns red.  
> "Yuuuuuri!" 
> 
> The flower Yuuri teases Viktor about - the first flower Viktor gave him - is a reference to a joke I made with friends. I was looking for the last flower Yuuri got, and a friend offered the 'naked-man orchid' (orchis italica). I joked that I'm looking for the last flower Viktor gave him, and that one would have been the first.  
> You can think of it as a reference to the show and Viktor's naked display in the onsen.
> 
> I don't know how tattoo shop and flower shop fics usually work when it comes to tropes and such. I liked a prompt from a generator, and worked with that for my first fic in 13 years (I'm 26). Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
